


The Pirate and the Swan Princess

by NerdyHuntress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: A collection of smutty and fluffy tumblr prompts now posted here on my Archive.





	1. Sleep For Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Since Emma promised that they would “sleep for weeks” after they defeated Hades, it inspired me to write this…(also posted on my tumblr). 
> 
> I posted this on my tumblr (nerdyhuntress) back in May of 2016. I decided to post it here now. Short and smutty! Enjoy :)

“And this one?” Emma asked, running her finger on a fading scar down the column of his spine.

“Run-in with a kraken that left me some parting marks,” Killian muttered drowsily, turning his head on the pillow.

She couldn’t recall the last time they had had a quiet moment like this. Nothing to do but laze around in bed and engage in pleasurable activities they hadn’t done before.

Killian let out a chuckle as he turned around to lie on his back, “Enjoying the view, Swan?”

She rolled her eyes at his comment, pressing a hand to his stomach, but she wouldn’t admit the obvious. He already knew it; she didn’t see a point in gushing on and on about those perfectly chiseled abs, the dark hair sprinkled about his chest, and the deep blue eyes that she could get lost in…

Clearing her throat, she made to move out of the bed, “You want to hop in the shower or -”

Her voice was cut short as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the bed. She let out an embarassing squeal as she fell back on the pillow, but it eventually turned into a drawn out moan as he began kissing and nuzzling her neck.

“Lass, you promised we would sleep for weeks once we defeated Hades and I damn well intend to do so.”

She giggled as he began pressing soft kisses lower and lower down her body. When he got to her breasts, he slowly lavished them, mouthing at the soft mounds and hardening nipples.

“Killian, please, I need….I need…”

“What, my love?” he whispered into her ear, softly nibbling it. “What exactly do you need?”

“Oh, goddamn it, get down there, please…Killian, please.”

She couldn’t remember a time where she’d been this desparate for someone’s affections, but Killian was different. He could give her a thousand years worth of affections and she felt she would still be left craving for more. Nothing could make her feel better, more relaxed, more safer and at home as his gentle ministrations made her feel cherished and relaxed after so much heartbreak and sorrow.

“As you wish,” he smiled, continuing to kiss down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs.

She squirmed as his hands held her legs steady.

“Patience, Swan. All in good time.”

She let out a particularly loud moan when his lips made contact with her soaked flesh, tongue slowly tracing up and down her clit. Never could she remember a time where she was so vocal and sensitive to a person’s touch. He continued fucking her with his mouth until she was whimpering, holding onto his head at the top of her thighs.

“Oh, Swan, those luscious sounds you make are absolute music to my ears.”

“Killian, damn it, please…”

He kept on that relentless fucking until she felt the familiar sense of an orgasm building up. She needed that release, but the moment she felt her release coming, he immediately pulled away from her clit, a mischievious smile dancing upon his lips.

She let out a sound that was somewhere between a groan of exasperation and a whine of protest. Killian was never one to let her come quickly. He dragged out the pleasure as much as he could until she was a squirming, whimpering mess.

“Tell me how you want it, Emma.”

“Your….your cock, please, please, Killian.”

She never remembered begging so much, but she could hardly blame herself after all the pleasure they had had in the past week. She was greedy when it came to these activities.

Killian adjusted himself and then slowly entered her, stretching her until she let out a moan. He continued pushing in and then began thrusting in and out.

It wasn’t long before her release hit. He began whispering soft affections in her ear, pressing his body against hers until every possible inch of her skin was in contact with his.

“Swan, come on, my sweet, one more, just one more for me…your wet cunt feels so good, lass…so good…”

She couldn’t handle it when he began that dirty talk. He continued it and then began nuzzling her neck again, his beard scratching at her skin.

It wasn’t long before her orgasm hit, out of nowhere and filling her with a sense of warmth from head to toe as Killian’s came not long after, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic until he spilled himself inside her.

Breathless, he pushed himself off her, intending to get a towel to clean her off, but she grabbed his arm.

“Stay, cuddle,” she muttered, unable to coherently form a word.

Nodding, he ran his hand down her body once more before laying his head down on the pillow, observing the expressions on her lovely face as her breathing relaxed.

“You alright, there, love?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she sighed, arching into his touch and moving to lie on top of his body.

“You think we should head into the shower or - ”

“Here is fine,” she murmured, letting the vestiges of drowsiness carry them off to a sound sleep.


	2. His Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have a headcanon that Emma just acts so adorably around Killian after their trip to the Underworld and that she enjoys wearing his shirts, so here’s a little something else I wrote!
> 
> First posted on my tumblr (nerdyhuntress) in June 2016

Killian couldn’t remember when he had had a more tiring day.

After sailing with Henry, baby-sitting the young prince with David, and helping Belle out at the library, he figured he needed an extra night’s sleep to compensate for his exhaustation.

Taking the steps of the house two at a time, he figured Emma would be making dinner at this hour. He enjoyed those quiet nights with her where they could just spend their evening doing whatever they desired. As much as he enjoyed those pizza nights with her and Henry playing on that bloody contraption he called an “XBox”, he desired nothing more than a warm dinner (and perhaps some pleasurable activities afterwards).

He stepped through the threshold and had just hung his coat on the coat rack when he heard a squeal.

“You’re home!”

He yelped when a mass of wavy blonde hair obscured his view and Emma threw herself into his arms. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her into his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Burying her face in his neck, she murmured softly, “I missed you, I didn’t see you all day.”

He smiled at her affection, turning his head a tad so she couldn’t spot the massive grin on his face. His gorgeous Swan; he adored the way she acted around him now. They were far more open to each other than ever before. And he couldn’t remember a time he’d ever loved anyone like this.

“Emma, sweetheart,” he muttered, “I apologize, you know I had a long day.”

She sighed in his arms, “Well, you’re home now….I made you your favorite for dinner.”

He turned to look at her face, “Pasta?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, pressing her lips softly against his cheek and kissing him there. “I’ve got to plate it now before it gets cold….”

Nodding in understanding, he set her back down and then paused, staring at her attire. He was shocked to realize he hadn’t noticed it. She was clad red panties and one of his black pirate shirts with the sleeves too long and judging from the neckline (he thought with a groan), she wasn’t wearing anything else under it.

He followed her into the kitchen, the enticing aroma of food making his stomach rumble with hunger. She proceeded to dish out the pasta onto plates and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. The way her golden tresses fell across her shoulders, her delectable legs softly moving about the kitchen as she set the table, her gorgeous ass clad in that red, lacy fabric….his pants suddenly felt tighter than before and he longed for something more than food right then and there.

“Hungry?” Emma asked, indicating for him to sit down.

“Indeed, lass….but for something other than food.”

With a couple steps, he completed the length of the kitchen and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her over his shoulder. She squealed, enjoying the way he was palming at her ass, but didn’t protest. He was too impatient to climb the steps of their house, so instead he made his way to the living room where he sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

“Killian, the food’s going to get cold -”

“Sod that, we’ll just warm it up in that black box.”

“Microwave,” she corrected with a giggle, adoring his cute naive reactions when it came modern day things.

Rolling his eyes, he gently pulled his shirt off her and tossed it away, relishing in the delectable view of her body. Gently running his hand over one of her pebbled nipples, he took it in his mouth. She yelped and then let out a soft moan, enjoying his ministrations as he began touching her other breast with the same alacrity.

“Killian….” she moaned, holding tightly to his head and running her hand over his dark locks.

“Let me hear you, sweetheart,” he whispered, enjoying the way she was reacting to his affections.

He continued building her up but then immediately stopped as a need to taste her began growing. She let out a whine of protest when he let go of her breasts and indicated she should kneel at his feet. Emma did so, wondering what he was going to do next.

She made to open up his trousers, but he stopped her, “Your pleasure’s far more important to me, Swan. Take off those panties and lie on the rug.”

Killian got up from the couch and knelt between her legs, finding her core as wet and ready as he expected. He ran his tongue over her soaked folds, enjoying the squeals that came out of her mouth as he continued with his devotion. He kept on with his loving affections, building her closer and closer to her release until he lifted his mouth from her clit.

She let out a whine of protest, lifting her legs up, “Killian, what the hell….”

Deftly shedding his trousers, he nudged her to climb on top of him, something she took great pleasure in.

“You’re still wearing your clothes, babe.”

Emma picked at the buttons of his waistcoat and muttered to herself, “Why do you wear so much….”

Killian chuckled and grabbed her hand, “No need, love. Just ride me.”

She bent down to adjust herself and sank down on his cock with a soft sigh of release. Slowly, she began moving, enjoying the way Killian’s hand was rubbing up and down her backside and then squeezing her ass appreciately. She felt the vestiges of pleasure filling her body as she began getting closer and closer.

“Come for me, Emma. You’re so close I can feel it.”

She came with a yelp and felt his cock pulse inside her as her release also triggered his. Sighing happily, she set her head on his chest and relaxed.

Killian chuckled, “Sated, my love?”

Emma nodded, rubbing her hand on his chest, “I knew you’d react that way.”

“You little minx, seducing me like that.”

She giggled, “Knew you’d like it. Why do you anyways?”

He sighed, rubbing his hand on his chin, “I don’t know….maybe it’s because you were wearing not a stitch of clothing underneath it. Or perhaps it’s your legs.”

“What about them?” she asked, adjusting her chin on his chest so she could see his face.

“Well, they are, without a doubt, the most tantilizing pair of legs I have laid eyes on,” he answered honestly. “And your ass was on full display too, a lovely asset that is too.”

He continued his gentle caressing of her ass and then squeezed it, eliciting a squeal from her.

She smiled, “You hungry for food now? I spent an hour on that dish and it could still be warm enough to eat.”

She made to get off him and redress, but he pulled her back, “If you wouldn’t mind, perhaps another minute more on this rug, Swan….I missed you all day too.”

She nodded, understanding how he felt. After their trip back from the Underworld, she also couldn’t bear being away from him for a day. She supposed it was just temporary, because of the constant stress and worry of them leaving each other, of being separated forever. 

And right now, she was content for now to just lie atop him and relax for a few minutes more.


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up Killian with something....pleasurable.
> 
> First posted on my tumblr (@nerdyhuntress) in June of 2016

The alarm rang at 7:00 am, but as always, Emma groaned, buried her face in her pillow, and wished for the clocks to spin back a couple hours. She often prevented herself from using magic to turn off that clock, seeing as her drowsy state left the last two alarm clocks in ruins.

When she turned it off, she looked to Killian, who was often awake before the alarm or had left the bed to make breakfast. She supposed it was because of his time in the navy, making it hard to break a strictly disciplined habit. But surprisingly, she found him fast asleep, hair mussed up in that adorable manner. She supposed it was because she always loved running her fingers through it.

Actually, she shouldn’t be surprised that he was sleeping in. The events of last night at the Rabbit Hole left him and his mates (including her own dad) absolutely dead drunk.

Scooting over to move out of bed, she couldn’t help but admire the way the blanket just stopped right below his crotch, covering his erect cock. And judging from the way he was moving this way and that in his sleep and mumbling, it wasn’t hard to deduce that he must be having a wet dream.

Smiling slyly to herself, Emma decided that she should have a little fun. Moving herself on the bed to straddle his legs, she slowly pulled down the blanket to reveal his cock standing at attention for her. She gently held it in her hand, enjoying the way he was mumbling something incoherently and clearly happy with whatever he was dreaming about.

Gently stroking it, she felt precum settle at the tip of it as he began mumbling in his sleep a bit more. Moving down the bed, she stroked it a couple more times before placing her face level with his crotch and slowly taking it in her mouth.

She felt Killian’s body jump slightly as she began running her tongue over his cock the way he liked it. She gently cupped his balls as she felt him thrash a bit more under her and realized he was whispering her name in his sleep.

“Swan….Emma, my love….god, don’t stop….”

Happy to follow his lustful desires, she continued bobbing her head up and down the shaft before taking as much as she could into her mouth. She felt more and more release at the tip of his cock and continued on with her ministrations, sincerely hoping he was enjoying this.

Suddenly, she felt his hand pull at her hair and she took her mouth off his cock to see his reaction to what she’d been doing. His pupils were wide with lust and he had that smirk on his face that she always enjoyed seeing.

“You dirty little minx, waking me up like that….”

“Well,” she said, shifting up so that her clit was lined up with his erect cock, “You were having a dirty dream, Killian….I just figured you wanted that.”

She gasped when Killian thrust up and enveloped his cock in her wet quim.

“Yes, that’s it, my girl….ride me hard….”

Emma smiled and began moving, enjoying how much he filled her and the wonderful sensation of an orgasm building up. Killian’s hand began moving up her body, softly squeezing her breast and then the other, before fingering where they were both joined together.

“Come on, love. Come for me, my sweet.”

Nodding in agreement, she rode him until she was sure she was on the very precipe of a release, but Killian had other plans. Sitting up straight, he grabbed her around the waist and with a squeal, she realized he had shifted their positions so he was the one dominating on top, thrusting into her.

It wasn’t long before her release hit that triggered his, causing him to come inside her as she felt the ache in her loins relieved. Sighing in relief, Killian laid down on the bed and pulled Emma close so her head rested on his chest.

“What were you dreaming about, babe?” she asked, softly stroking his chest hair and enjoying the chuckle her question caused.

“Well….you were doing just as you were now, sweetheart.”

She looked up at him, “No….seriously?”

He nodded, caressing her cheek and placing a kiss on her forehead, “Remind me to sleep in more often next time. It’s worth it if this is what I meet every morning.”

She giggled, climbing on top of him to straddle him once more.

“Deal.”


	4. Bonds of Trust (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First posted on my tumblr on June 2016
> 
> Let me start this by saying I loathe E.L James and that repulsive excuse of a book series “Fifty Shades of Gray” and was NOT inspired by that to write this.
> 
> However, I always thought these two would have an unbreakable bond of trust and a sense of adventure to spark things up like this, so here you go…

Killian let out a sigh of relief as Emma unlocked the cuffs and softly kissed his wrist.

“You ok there?” she asked nervously, unsure of whether she went too far or not.

“Bloody fantastic,” he whispered, looking at her with mischievous eyes and an impish smirk. “If I had known you wanted this a long time ago, Swan, I would’ve let you do it before.”

Emma smiled and laid back on the pillows. Lately, since they’ve had more time on their hands than appropriate, they’d been coming up with new ideas to spice things up in the bedroom. However, most of them consisted of Killian being the receiver of tortuous, yet passionate, love making. Neither of them had insisted upon this, but Emma was wondering if they could do something different next time….

“What are you thinking, m’love?” he asked, jolting her out of her thoughts.

“Nothing, “ she mumbled, resting her head on his chest and softly stroking it. “I’m just wondering….how do you feel if we reversed roles….like, next time?”

Killian lifted his head off the pillow to get a better look at her face, “Are you sure of what you’re asking, Swan?”

She giggled and buried her face in his chest, “I mean….not that it hasn’t been fun, but I just want to know how….how….”

“How it feels to be at the utter mercy of another’s whims?” Killian offered, a devious smile on his lips.

Blushing profusely, she nodded, wondering why it felt so awkward to ask him of such a thing. They often didn’t have to ask one another exactly what they wanted; they simply went along with it as they went. She wouldn’t deny the fact that there was something sexy about dominating him in bed, but the adventurous side of her wanted to taste the other way around.

“Emma?” Killian asked, “Are you sure about this?”

Nodding bashfully, she rested her chin about his chest so she could see his face better.

“When do you wanna do it?”

“Are you absolutely certain?” he asked once more, eyebrows raised in surprise at her eagerness.

“Yes,” she whispered, “I trust you completely and whole heartedly, Killian….so when then?”

Killian took a moment to think, “Henry’s staying with the Queen this weekend. Perhaps then?”

“What? The whole weekend?” Emma questioned, heart beating faster at the very thought.

“Why, of course,” he grinned. “After all the times you’ve overpowered me in bed, surely you’ll allow me two days of the same thing?”

She didn’t even take time to think of it, but nodded in agreement, “And we’ll still have that safe word, right?”

“Of course,” he said. “Now, it’s getting late. Time for sleep, lass.”

“And on your ship….” Emma whispered, “Is that ok with you, babe?”

Killian drowsily muttered, “Swan, you’re so eager, my dear….but can we sleep now, please?”

Emma giggled, “Yes, of course. Good night, Killian.”


End file.
